


Солнечные зайчики

by She_is_Hale, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Никто не знает, что Говард Старк — вовсе не сияющий в любую непогоду весельчак. Он лишь отражает лучи чужого солнца, а на самом деле весь выкован из металла.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использована песня Vera Lynn – We'll Meet Again.

«Будущее наступит не сегодня».

Говард Старк смотрит на эту фразу, написанную на белом листе, уже полчаса. Должно быть, стоит изобрести ручку со встроенным генератором торжественных речей. Или просто нанять специального человека.

Завтра открывается «Павильон Чудес», и у Говарда в голове нет ни единой мысли о том, что сказать его гостям со сцены. Выбирая путь изобретателя, он не подписывался сочинять самому себе завлекательные тексты для выступлений на публике. Только со стороны кажется, что Старк может всё — сам Говард иногда чувствует себя, как механический человек. В его голове — сложные электрические схемы, вся таблица Менделеева, невероятные и пока что невыполнимые идеи, опережающие эпоху. Но Говард не знает, какой переключатель замкнуть в собственном разуме, чтобы суметь написать хотя бы несколько связных предложений.

Он курит у открытого окна, стараясь поймать за хвост хоть какую-то идею, но вид бруклинских улиц только нагоняет ещё большую тоску. Этот июнь — на удивление серый и промозглый, и Говарду не хватает солнца.

До этого дня, ощущая себя уставшим и безрадостным, Старк шёл в свои цеха. Он уже и не помнит, как приобрёл эту привычку — бродить среди рабочих, глядя на то, как его фантазии воплощаются руками простых бруклинских парней, приближая мир к блистательному будущему ещё на шаг. Механический человек внутри ненадолго оживал, когда Говард заговаривал с кем-то из сотрудников. В беседах с ними Старк неизменно черпал вдохновение и энтузиазм, глядя на то, как самые обычные ребята тянутся к прогрессу, как горят их глаза, когда они наконец осознают свою сопричастность к грядущему.

Особенно воодушевлял его Барнс. 

Говард всегда удивлялся этому парню из небогатой многодетной семьи, который, кажется, тащил на своей шее ещё какого-то безнадёжно больного друга детства. У Барнса нет блестящего образования, он ничего не понимает в квантовой физике и жизни высшего общества, но зато он умеет слушать и слышать, а ещё совершенно невероятно улыбаться. Он всегда похож на человека, который нечаянно пускает наручными часами ярких солнечных зайчиков, пляшущих по стенам, и не понимает, почему у окружающих хорошее настроение.

Только вспомнив об этом, Говард Старк понимает, почему солнца стало ещё меньше: сегодня Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс уволился с его завода, сообщив, что уходит добровольцем на войну, безумствующую за океаном. 

Говард хмурится. Докуривает. Возвращается за свой стол и берёт ручку.

И пишет на листе, вовсе не думая об открытии выставки. 

«Будущее наступит не сегодня.  
Говард Старк может не всё.  
Но когда будущее наступит, Говард Старк сможет сделать так, чтобы молодые парни больше не должны были идти в пекло ради мира на земле».

***

Должно быть, Пегги до сих пор думает, что Говард сорвался в Италию ради очередного увлекательного несанкционированного приключения. Пусть.  
То, что он вскочил со стула после слов «107-й пехотный», может повредить его имиджу легкомысленного и беззаботного любимца женщин. Ведь никто не знает, что Говард Старк — вовсе не сияющий в любую непогоду весельчак. Он лишь отражает лучи чужого солнца, а на самом деле весь выкован из металла.

Никто не знает, что ему дороже всех дипломов в рамочках, хвастливо развешанных по стенам, сложенный вчетверо листок, лежащий в верхнем ящике стола — данный самому себе в памятный день обет.

Сейчас, когда всё это наконец-то закончилось, и закончилось хорошо, Говард сидит у стойки бара с кружкой пива какого-то незнакомого сорта и улыбается. Завтра он отправится в лондонский штаб, а пока можно немного расслабиться. Прошедшее лето не радовало хорошей погодой, осень в Европе оказалась и вовсе мерзкой, но из-под потолка здесь льётся удивительно тёплый жёлтый свет, и на душе у Говарда радостно.

Люди, что отмечают здесь первую большую победу Капитана Америки, ни капельки не похожи на привычный круг общения Старка. Это не холёные представители интеллектуальной элиты, не солидные господа из Стратегического научного резерва — пропахшие порохом и дорожной грязью вояки. Говард чувствует себя среди них неожиданно комфортно, словно снова прогуливается между конвейеров своего завода, оказавшись плечом к плечу с рабочими. Ничего искусственного. Ничего механического. Сама жизнь в каждом движении, в каждом слове.

И Барнс тоже здесь — сидит за другим концом стойки, говорит о чём-то с капитаном Роджерсом. Не такой улыбчивый, как обычно, но кто же после плена будет сиять?

«Сейчас или никогда», — вдруг проносится в мыслях у Старка. Сложный механизм, отлаженно работающий внутри, вдруг даёт сбой и ненадолго останавливается.

Говард решительно допивает пиво и поднимается, выждав, пока капитана отзовёт Пегги. Делает несколько шагов. Кладёт руку на плечо уставившемуся в кружку Джеймсу.

Тот оборачивается.

— Сержант Барнс, — весело произносит Говард. — Рад вас видеть в добром здравии.

— Мистер Старк, — на лице парня расцветает прежняя улыбка. - И я очень рад. Слышал, что вы тоже причастны…

— Тсс, — Говард кивает на Пегги, кокетничающую с одеревеневшим Стивом. — Не выйти ли нам подышать, сержант? Иначе Капитан Америка так и будет отвлекаться и никогда не закончит важных переговоров с союзниками.

Барнс соглашается легко и радостно. Он покидает своё место, одним махом вливая в себя остатки пива, хватает с вешалки у двери свою шинель и заодно — пальто Говарда. Старк удивляется, но от этого внутри вдруг разливается тепло.

Они выходят из бара навстречу тёмному осеннему южному вечеру. Итальянские улочки — узкие, путаные, уютные в свете оранжевых фонарей, мощёные блестящим после прошедшего дождя камнем. Джеймс поначалу чеканит шаг, но потом подстраивается под расслабленную прогулочную походку Говарда. 

Старк, впрочем, вновь лишь кажется беспечным. Он что-то говорит и говорит, не умолкая ни на секунду, увлечённо и жизнерадостно. О заводах, о будущем, о том, что чёртова машина так и не поднимается в воздух дольше чем на тридцать две секунды…

Говарду не важно, что именно он несёт. Главное — Барнс смеётся.

— ...и я подумал: нужно изобрести такое оружие, которое не потребует больше присутствия на войне человека. Даже не оружие — сдерживающий фактор. Такую силу, которая прекратит все войны на Земле. Сержант Барнс, вы когда-нибудь слышали об энергии атома?

Джеймс останавливается — прямо в широком луче фонаря. Поворачивается к Говарду.

— Я в этом ни черта не понимаю, мистер Старк, — сознаётся он. — Давайте лучше о чём-то другом? О бейсболе?

В глазах у него пляшут не блики от фонаря — солнечные зайчики, прежние солнечные зайчики, и Говард сначала не понимает, откуда они взялись. Лишь стоит, заложив руки в карманы, и смотрит на Джеймса так, будто только что увидел.

Потом Старк наконец чувствует — это внутри него, механического человека, сейчас так солнечно. Может быть, впервые в жизни.

— А я ни черта не понимаю в бейсболе, — Говарду вдруг становится легко-легко. — Давайте лучше о музыке. Вы же любите музыку?

— Это лучше, — радуется Джеймс. — Музыки здесь очень не хватает. Что там сейчас ставят на танцах в Бруклине? 

— Сам давно не заглядывал. Когда был в последний раз, всё ещё крутили Веру Линн.

Барнс прикусывает губу и чуть хмурится, будто припоминая. Через мгновение его лицо вновь светлеет.

— Ту самую песню? «We'll meet again»?

— Её! 

Говард радостно кивает — и вдруг чувствует, как Джеймс обнимает его за плечо левой рукой, снова трогаясь с места. Узкая улица вдруг расстилается перед взором Старка сказочной дорогой из жёлтого кирпича и убегает в бесконечность, в будущее, и ему становится ясно: война скоро кончится. Всё будет хорошо. Все вернутся живыми и невредимыми.

И Говард внезапно для себя тихо и неуверенно запевает песню Веры Линн. Джеймс подхватывает, мягко и точно, и их голоса становятся всё громче, заполняют собой итальянскую тихую ночь:

We'll meet again,  
Don't know where,  
Don't know when,  
But I know we'll meet again  
Some sunny day.  
Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do,  
'Till the blue skies  
Drive the dark clouds far away... 

Говард сам не замечает, что Джеймс, горланя так, что вокруг зажигаются сонные окна, начинает шутливо кружить его в вальсе. Туфли немного скользят по мостовой, ноги будто бы плохо слушаются, но Старку это совсем не мешает.

Вся ночная улица залита солнечным сиянием.

***

Говард молча поворачивает руль, набирая скорость и вслушиваясь в голос Веры Линн, звучащий в салоне. Наступили девяностые, а его автомобиль всё так же не способен оторваться от земли. 

«Говард Старк не смог», — думает он, чувствуя себя опустошённым.

Листок с данным самому себе обещанием давно смят и выброшен в урну. Говард приложил руку к созданию атомной бомбы, ведомый лучшими побуждениями, ведомый памятью о погибшем на войне сержанте Джеймсе Барнсе — но вместо сдерживающего фактора помог изобрести самое безжалостное оружие.

Мария дремлет на соседнем сиденье. Оранжевый свет фонарей кажется холодным, и сквозь механически точное сознание Говарда с трудом прорывается другой тёмный вечер. Итальянская дождливая осень.

Почему ему кажется, что в тот вечер светило солнце? Что за дурная причуда старческой памяти?

We'll meet again,  
Don't know where,  
Don't know when...

Голос Веры Линн звенит осколками и умолкает.

Автомобиль с диким скрежетом съезжает на обочину и врезается в фонарный столб. 

«Говард Старк не смог», — лейтмотивом стучит в висках, когда он наконец понимает, что случилось. Мария ранена. Из-под смятого капота опасно вырывается пламя. Сам Говард не чувствует ног. 

Выбираясь из искалеченного салона, Старк вдруг вспоминает, как когда-то вальсировал и смеялся. Когда-то давным-давно, одним солнечным поздним вечером в Италии. Почему теперь он даже не может подняться?…

Чья-то рука, жёсткая, жестокая, хватает его за волосы. На живом металле солнечными зайчиками танцуют отблески пламени и фонарей.

«Солнечные зайчики...»

Говард не знает, что человеку перед ним приказано устранить одного из создателей атомной бомбы. Ради великой благой цели. Ради мира на Земле. Безупречно отлаженный разум механического человека вдруг останавливается навсегда, и перед Говардом вновь волшебной тропой, уходящей в светлую ночь, вьётся узенькая улочка.

— Сержант Барнс, — слабо улыбается Старк.

Солнечные зайчики сливаются в бесконечном вальсе и наконец безвозвратно гаснут.


End file.
